More Damage is Done
by AbbyLockhartCarter
Summary: Ella does something drastic to get her mother's attention. CHAPTER 2 is here!!
1. Default Chapter

"Mom, MOM!" 16 year-old Ella yelled to her mother.  
  
"Ella, hold on!" Elizabeth yelled back.  
  
"Ella hold on," Ella mocked in a fake British accent.  
  
She felt like all her mother said was hold on. Could she ever just drop what she was doing and come to help her? Then Ella had an idea, one of the most dangerous but most effective ideas of all.  
  
Ella waited until her mother was nowhere in sight. Then she went down to the medicine cabinet and took out the pills that her father used to take when he was sick. She took a glass of water and went up to her bathroom.  
  
About a half hour later, Elizabeth noticed how quiet the house became. She'd decided that she'd better go see what Ella wanted. She hadn't had the chance to go up to her because she was so busy with her paperwork. Romano would have a fit if it wasn't completed and turned into him by tomorrow's shift.  
  
"Ella?" Elizabeth called from the hallway and knocked on her door. " Ella, may I come in?" There was no response so she decided to knock again.  
  
"Ella, it's me, what is it that you needed help with? I am all ears." Still there was no response. Panic struck Elizabeth and she decided to ignore the privacy factor and walk into her room.  
  
" Ella? Ella, where are you?" She looked around her room but Ella wasn't in her room. Then, she took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. Elizabeth's heart fell to the pit of her stomach when she saw Ella, lying motionless on the bathroom floor, an empty pill canister by her side.  
  
"ELLA!" She screamed. "Oh God," She quickly grabbed the phone by Ella's bed and called 911 as she began to assess her.  
  
" Pick up, damn it pick up!" She screamed, tears were running down her cheeks as she felt for a pulse. She found one but it was very weak.  
  
"County General."  
  
"Randy? Randy It's Elizabeth. I need you to send a, send a." Elizabeth couldn't think of the right words. In fact, she couldn't think at all. " Send an ambulance to my house, it's Ella, she overdosed on some medication. She's got a pulse but it's barely there."  
  
"Dr. Weaver!" Randy yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Kerry asked.  
  
"It's Dr. Corday, you need to send an ambulance to their house, Ella overdosed on medication." Randy said.  
  
"Oh God, I'll hurry. Tell Elizabeth they'll be there as fast as they can."  
  
Elizabeth hung up with Randy and began chest compressions. She didn't have any equipment at her house or she'd have done the procedure herself. Why, Ella, why'd you do this? Why? The ambulance got to their house and quickly came up to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth knew that the doctors at county were the best and they'd help Ella. She was confident but deep down inside, she was scared as hell. All she could do was cry, she felt helpless as she saw the paramedics carry her daughter on a backboard down the stairs and into their truck. 


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2 Waiting It seemed like an endless ride to the hospital, as all Elizabeth was doing was praying. Every time a monitor would beep irregularly or the paramedic gave a funny look, Elizabeth's heart would skip a beat.  
  
Finally they arrived at county. Everyone got out and in no time, they were racing down the hall as the paramedic was rattling off her stats. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep from falling, as she felt her knees would give out any minute.  
  
"Dr. Corday, are you alright?" asked a worried Abby who didn't know that Ella had been rushed to the hospital.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to know." as she was talking, her legs gave out under her and Abby was right there to catch her.  
  
"Here, let me help you." She said as she led the terrified and weak Elizabeth to a chair and they sat down together.  
  
Elizabeth buried her head in her hands. "She was depressed, Abby. She was depressed and I didn't even know it."  
  
Abby gave Elizabeth a confused look.  
  
"It all started about 6 months ago.."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll never do well in school. I can't do math, I can't do science, I can't do history, I can't do ANYTHING. I don't have a father, I have no friends, I have nothing."  
  
"Ella stop it, you're doing fine and you have lots of friends."  
  
"No, I can't do it." Ella yelled as she went up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"ELLA!" Elizabeth called up to her. "Damn." Elizabeth cursed and went upstairs to find Ella in her bathroom cutting herself.  
  
"Ella, God damn it what are you doing to yourself?" Elizabeth felt the tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed the razor blade from Ella's hands.  
  
"I shouldn't be living mom. I am worthless on this earth. I might as well die, I might as well be--"  
  
"Ella stop it, stop it." She cried as she knelt down and hugged her daughter. Ella was hesitant but accepted the embrace and then she too started to cry. They sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, just crying together.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"And then she got some therapy and I thought everything was fine. I had no idea that she was actually hurting again. I had no idea she'd do something this drastic. I.just.don't know what to do. I love her, God I love her more than the world itself. She's all I have. I can't bare the thought of losing her and now this?" Elizabeth said and could no longer talk as her crying became uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Abby said, a few tears running down her cheeks. She had no idea that Ella was like this. She had become good friends with Ella and they enjoyed shopping trips together and movies and girls nights out. But all the time she was with her, she had never noticed the depression.  
  
"I just wish I could know more about how she's doing." Elizabeth said, now able to talk again.  
  
"Want me to check for you?" Abby asked.  
  
"Please" was all Elizabeth could manage.  
  
Abby went into the trauma room to see Kerry and Carter trying to save her life.  
  
"How's it look?" Abby asked hopefully.  
  
"It doesn't look good." Kerry said. Little did she know Elizabeth had followed Abby into the trauma room.  
  
"Oh God." Elizabeth replied as they heard a flat beeping from the monitor. 


End file.
